One Cool Summer Day
by carlotta1924
Summary: On the hottest summer day of the year, Kara gets to taste a delectable dessert for the very first time. Inspired by that certain super cute scene in the Supergirl/The Flash crossover. One-shot.
_a/n: new fic for a new show for the first time in forever. supergirl is not mine, but i hope you enjoy. :)_

* * *

Of all the times the air conditioning had to conk out, it just had to happen on the hottest day of summer. Alex Danvers stared sadly at the controls. "Do you think you can fix this thing with your powers, Kara?" she asked her sister.

"Um, I think I'll melt that down before I could fix it." Kara gave Alex a sheepish smile.

Alex rolled her eyes in response as she dialled her dad on her cell phone.

Jeremiah answered on the first ring. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Hi Dad, the air conditioning broke. This house feels like a sauna already." Alex wiped off the bead of sweat that had already formed on her brow.

"Okay, I'll see to it when your mom and I get home. In the meantime, you girls can use the industrial fan," Jeremiah replied.

Alex looked doubtful. "That old rusty thing?"

"When it's clean and well oiled it will be good to go."

"Um, okay, Dad."

"Great. The fan is in the garage. You can move the fan to the family room after cleaning it up. Don't worry sweetie, you'll enjoy a cool breeze in no time," Jeremiah said.

Thirty minutes later, Alex and Kara hung out in the family room with glasses of ice-cold lemonade and are sitting in front of the electric fan that Alex cleaned up, feeling more miserable than ever.

"Argh, it feels like the fan is spewing out flames instead of the cool breeze Dad promised," Alex grumbled from her position on the floor. She took a huge gulp of her lemonade and touched her forehead to the cold glass. "Ahh, that's much better."

"I don't mind the extra boost the yellow sun is giving my powers, Alex, but I think your summer is way too hot, even for summers back in Krypton. I thought of asking you if we could go to the beach today but it's just too hot to be outside." Kara whined a little as she swirled the ice in her own glass.

Alex sighed. "Tell me about it."

Just then a tinkling sound filled the air. Kara's ears perked up. "Hey, Alex. What is that sound?"

"It's the ice cream truck!" Alex yelled excitedly as she scrambled for the door. "Our trials are over! Come on, Kara! Let's get some ice cream!"

Kara hesitated for a moment. "What is ice cream?"

Alex smiled broadly. "Just the yummiest, most wonderful concoction on this planet! It's cold and creamy, and it comes in many flavours! You have to try some, Kara. I'm sure you'll love it. Come on, come on!" She grabbed Kara's hand and dragged her towards the ice cream truck where a handful of kids have already gathered to buy some cold treats.

"Why is there music coming from the truck?" Kara asked as she was being dragged along.

"That's to attract people to buy ice cream," Alex answered.

"Oh. Like mind control?"

Alex had to laugh out loud at this. "Uh, something like that, now that you've mentioned it. But hey, kids naturally love ice cream so I guess that's the main reason why it's a popular dessert. For us, it's also another way to cool down our insides. I don't know about you but I already feel like I'm going to spontaneously combust any time now. Come on," she said as they fell into line with the other kids.

Kara stared at the menu on the side of the truck. Images of popsicles, ice cream bars, cones, and ice cream sandwiches in different colours and variants called out to her. They all look so inviting that she wanted to try them all.

"Can we get all of them?"

"Ha, I wish we could. But I only have a few dollars here so just pick the one you like best," Alex said.

Kara finally decided on a Creamsicle, while Alex found that she had extra money so she also bought a Chipwich for her and Kara to share in addition to the Klondike Bar she got for herself.

Back in the house, Alex opened her Klondike Bar after putting the Chipwich in the freezer. She bit into the creamy goodness and sighed dreamily. "Ahh, now that's more like it. First the lemonade, now the ice cream." She looked at Kara. "You have to eat yours now or else it'll melt."

Kara looked at the orange-and-vanilla ice cream bar in her hand. What a weird combination, she thought. Vanilla ice cream covered with orange ice? She just had to try it. She took a tiny bite, letting the frozen delight melt in her mouth. She closed her eyes and a smile slowly spread on her face. "Alex, I think I've died and gone to heaven. This. Is. So. So. Good." Kara took another bite of her ice cream bar, eyes still closed. For all the advanced technology back in her home planet, she couldn't believe that no one had ever thought of producing such an amazing dessert. Something that's cold and sweet and creamy that melts in your mouth... Just. Wow. She opened her eyes to find Alex grinning at her.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, you look like you're enjoying your Creamsicle a lot, that's all," Alex replied nonchalantly.

Kara grinned back at her. "Oh, yes, I really am. Thanks a lot for this, Alex. I can't believe I've lasted for thirteen years without having tasted ice cream. This is the best." She then spied Alex's half-eaten Klondike Bar. She held out her Creamsicle to Alex. "Exchange?"

"Sure." The ice cream bars exchanged hands and Kara immediately bit into Alex's melting Klondike.

"Alex!"

"Kara!"

"Why is ice cream so good?" Kara polished off the last of the Klondike Bar and licked her fingers. "I love it with frozen ice. I love it with chocolate. I love ice cream!" Kara was smiling so hugely that it almost split her face.

Kara's excitement was so contagious that Alex found herself smiling as hugely as Kara. While she is still getting used to having an instant little sister who's close to her age, she is happy that she was able to share something new to her. Seeing Kara thrilled over something as eating ice cream for the very first time dispelled all the misery of the summer heat. She was acting too cute like a little kid.

Alex can't wait to teach Kara more about life on Earth as time goes by.

"I'm so glad you love it, Kara," she said, laughing when Kara nodded vigorously in agreement. "Once you've lived longer here, you'll get to try more kinds of ice cream."

Kara's eyes grew big as saucers. "You mean there are more?"

"Yeah, there are, like, more than a hundred flavours and kinds. You'll probably be fifty by the time you get to try them all."

"Wow."

"Then again, you probably would finish trying all of them before you turn fifty if you start eating a different ice cream everyday starting today," Alex remarked with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Wow! Can I do that, Alex?" Kara exclaimed.

Alex laughed again. "Of course not, silly. Mom and Dad won't let you. Their rules for me apply for you too, you know."

Kara's face fell. "Oh."

The glint in Alex's eyes grew brighter as she remembered something.

"Hey Kara, how about trying ice cream that's sandwiched between two chocolate chip cookies?"

Chocolate chip cookies. With yummy ice cream sandwiched between them.

Kara Danvers was a goner.

She raced to the kitchen to claim the prize, leaving Alex grinning and shaking her head.

* * *

ice cream trucks are not popular in my home country so i had to do a bit of research on the items sold. i was able to try a creamsicle once on a visit to the states years ago though. love it. :)

thanks for reading! have a great week ahead. :)


End file.
